Aventuras en el Futuro
by Yami Moto
Summary: Las almas de Yami y Yugi tuvieron que ser encerradas en el rompecabesas....5000 años despues, Yami, Yugi y sus amigos llegan al año 7003, para derrotar a Yami Marik una vez mas.. que pasará? LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!
1. El paso del tiempo

Expresar Mis Sentimientos parte 3:  
  
Tragedias y aventuras  
  
Hola a todos!!! Finalmente la tercera parte de la saga es publicada! Con esta ya entenderán un poco de la segunda parte, la primera va en camino.....  
  
NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!!!!  
  
En el capítulo anterior.... Yami: ojalá pudiera confesarte lo que siento por ti, tu piel suave, tus suaves labios, por ti daría mi mi vida, hikari.....  
  
Yugi: no se como o por que pero...creo que estoy enamorado de Yami lo amo, lo amo!  
  
Yami: Yugi...yo....yo...(pensando: Maldita sea!) yo.....te...te amo.  
  
Yugi: yo también......  
  
Ambos hicieron el amor como nunca....a la mañana siguiente...  
  
Yugi: Yami! Checa esto...al parecer nuestra sangre se fusionó, ahora yo tengo tu sangre y tu la mia.....  
  
Yami: ehhh....traduccion?  
  
Yugi: ahora yo tengo tus poderes.  
  
Tea: entonces dejame adivinar....  
  
Yugi: si, soy inmortal  
  
Marik: el faraón ganó una batalla pero no ha ganado la guerra.  
  
Bakura: esta vez le ganaremos....  
  
.....Yami y Yugi se ven y se besan, como una típica escena de amor en el parque.  
  
Marik: esta vez te derrotaré, faraón!  
  
Yami: por seguna vez en mi vida voy a jugar.....con el invencible exodia....  
  
Marik: tal vez no te vencí, faraón, PERO PUEDO ELIMINARTE!  
  
Shadi: si Marik y Bakura los atacaron, entonces debes usar el arma que usaste hace 5000 años, faraón.  
  
Yugi: Yami, ahora recuerdo, yo estuve contigo hace 5000 años  
  
Yami: y por que no lo recordamos?  
  
Shadi: se decidió que solo cuando el faraón se reuniera con su amado entonces podrá recobrar su memoria.  
  
Yugi: Yami, recuerdas el brazalete que me diste?  
  
Yami: si, por que?  
  
Yugi: activé su poder y creo que debemos usarlo si queremos estar juntos.  
  
Shadi: faraón, no es necesario, te encontraras con el otra vez en el futuro....  
  
Yami: (interrumpiéndolo) MALDITA SEA! ME Separe de mi aibou durante 5000 años y NO LO PIENSO PERDER OTRA VEZ!  
  
Shadi: pero tienes QUE....  
  
Yugi: no necesariamente, con el brazalete Yami y yo podemos ir en el rompecabezas y nuestros cuerpos en el brazalete.....  
  
Yami y Yugi estaban concientes que la guerra entre el bien y el mal nuca iba a acabar....sus amigos cuidaban los poderosos artículos para asegurarse de que el mundo pudiera ser salvado, con el amor que Yami y Yugi se tenían nada los podría separar....  
  
Ambos se estuvieron preparando para una guerra, pero no sabían que en realidad otra guerra estaba por comenzar. Para poder estar en la batalla final, tendrán que sobrevivir a muchas cosas y aprender a sobrevivir como un equipo  
  
Ya que la verdadera guerra estaba por comenzar.........  
  
Capítulo 1: el paso del tiempo  
  
Ya habían pasado dos meses después de que usaron el arma, ahora la vida de todos era aburrida, el abuelo ya no tenía a quien dar mas cartas de duelo, y sus amigos ya estaban tristes por la partida de sus queridos amigos. Naturalmente Tristan hacia enojar a Joey pero esta vez ya todo era silencio, paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Tea quería superar eso y también trato de animar a sus compañeros con visitas a la plaza, Joey normalmente se gastaba $200 en comida pero ahora menos de la mitad. Un año después llego finalmente la muerte del abuelo de Yugi, para que la tienda siguiera funcionando Joey, Tea y Tristan decidieron quedársela, ya en la graduación todos hicieron la fiesta olvidándose del dolor de la ausencia de sus seres queridos. El abuelo pudo morir tranquilamente ya que los amigos de Yugi no dejarían que la tienda quebrara, además Yami estaba cuidando a Yugi en el antiguo rompecabezas....  
  
Joey decidió retirarse de el duelo de monstruos, los demás le sugirieron que vendiera su baraja pero el dueño se negó, tenía el presentimiento de que la volvería a usar, no sabia cuando ni como ni porque, pero lo sabia...  
  
Kaiba iba mejorando cada vez mas en sus inventos, el sistema virtual que diseñó (pero que no pudo venderlo gracias a sus empleados) finalmente pudo ser vendido. Joey y los demás lo compraron y en solo una semana se acabaron, la tienda nunca vendió tanto como esa vez. (por lógica ganaron mucho $$$$$$$$$) Con los nuevos inventos de Kaiba, su compañía logró ser la mejor del mundo.  
  
Gracias a el paso del tiempo, todos finalmente se recuperaron y siguieron con sus vida normal (Joey el Tristan se peleaban como antes) el dinero se agotaba rápidamente por la culpa de Joey (en comida) consiguieron una caja fuerte y ahí guardaron los 2 artículos del milenio (el rompecabezas y el brazalete). Pero de vez en cuando los sacaban para que sus amigos pudieran sentir su calor....  
  
Dos años después la tecnología avanzó muy rápido, Kaiba logró desarrollar la criogenia y buscaba unos voluntarios, El trío de amigos fue antes que nadie a ver el nuevo aparato, ellos se ofrecieron a ser congelados para que pudieran reunirse con sus viejos amigos en el futuro:  
  
¿?: señor Kaiba, vinieron unos adolescentes voluntarios para el proyecto  
  
Kaiba: que pasen  
  
-Los demás corren y chocan con el escritorio de Kaiba Joey: Kaiba, tienes que congelarnos.  
  
Kaiba estaba extrañado de que Yugi no estuviera: tranquilo, Wheeler....y donde esta Yugi?  
  
Todos: ehh.....  
  
Tea: se fue de viaje  
  
Kaiba: ya veo...están seguros de que quieren hacerlo? Este es un prototipo y algo puede salir mal.  
  
Tristan: estamos seguros. -todos asienten  
  
Kaiba: bien, siganme  
  
Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una sala muy parecida a la del juego virtual.  
  
Tristan y Joey cubrian a Tea mientras buscaba donde guardar el rompecabezas y el brazalete. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que el proyecto fue suspendido ya que cuando prendieron los aparatos, estos se sobrecargaron. (N/A: ¬¬) Tea apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar sus "protegidos"  
  
Tuvieron que esperar un año para volver a Kaiba Corp. Kaiba resolvió los problemas y ya no era necesario congelarlos. Pidieron que llevaran los aparatos a Egipto (a la cámara secreta) pero Kaiba se negó, pero el hermano de Kaiba, Mokuba, les cumplió su petición y llevó los aparatos a Egipto. Tea, Tristan y Joey llevaron los aparatos a la camara secreta, todos recordaron los ultimos momentos en que vieron a sus amigos, pusieron el rompecabezas y el brazalete en donde estaban y activaron los aparatos, esperando despertar dentro de 4998 años......(por que ya pasaron 2 años después de la partida)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
Dejen review, sigo trabajando en la 1º y 2º 


	2. Disfrutando el estar juntos

Expresar Mis Sentimientos parte 3:  
Aventuras y Tragedias  
  
Capítulo 2: Disfrutando el estar juntos  
  
Yami y Yugi estaban tristes y felices, tristes por abandonar a sus amigos y felices por que se tenían el uno al otro, amándose.  
  
Yugi ya extrañaba a su abuelo pero sabia siempre que un calido abrazo de Yami lo calmaría, ambos pudieron entretenerse con todo lo que tenían a su alcance, ambos trabajaron muy duro para poder "aumentar" de tamaño el lugar en donde estaban y se acostumbraron a pelear con sus discos de duelo. Cada quien ya tenia sus cosas personales, las de Yami en un lugar y las de Yugi en otro, además, cuando ambos peleaban, bloqueaban su vinculo (o "link" mental) para poder tener una estrategia preparada y como sus barajas eran iguales, sabían lo que tenían, pero no lo que se tenían preparado.  
  
Los duelos cada vez eran mas difíciles aumentado la emoción y el suspenso:  
  
Yugi: .....ahora usare la carta "dark hole" y mato a tus monstruos!  
  
Yami: NOOOO! Has aprendido hikari.  
  
Yugi: tú tienes la culpa  
  
Yami: yo? Por que yo?  
  
Yugi: por que tu me enseñaste.  
  
Yami sonríe: tienes razón, ahora es mi turno......pongo estas boca abajo y esta en modo de defensa.  
  
Yugi: bien....sacrifico esta para convocar a mi maga oscura.....ataca!!!  
  
Yami: activaste mi trampa, es "castle walls" y le eleva la DEF 500 puntos y además mi carta es "wall of illusion" haciendo que mi carta te devuelva tu maga oscura a tu mano y pierdes 230 puntos de vida!  
  
Yugi: grrr  
  
Yami: 1250 Yugi: 980  
  
Yugi: excelente jugada mi amor, pero te tengo otra sorpresa....  
  
Yami: pero mientras, es mi turno....ahora convoco al cráneo  
  
Yugi: error  
  
Yami: ¿?  
  
Yugi: uso "soul Exchange" para sacrificar a tu cráneo para convocar otra vez a mi maga oscura  
  
Yami: grrrrr  
  
Yugi: maga oscura, ataca!  
  
Yami: activaste mi trampa, "mirror force"  
  
Yugi: noo!!!! mi maga oscura!  
  
Yami: que tal, ehh?  
  
Yugi: grrrr  
  
Yami: eso es lo que ustedes llaman: "una cucaracha de su propio chocolate"  
  
Yugi: es CUCHARADA, CU-CHA-RA-DA no cucaracha  
  
Yami: oh, bueno (pensando: da igual)  
  
Yugi: no, mi Yami, no da igual: cucharada es una cosa que se usa para comer y cucaracha es un bicho (muy desagradable)  
  
Yami: ya veo (pensando: de todas maneras da igual)  
  
Siguieron practicando, haciendo de todo, no solo duelos, sino tambien chocaron sus reflejos y hablilidades, Yugi pensó que tendrían que usar armas de fuego (nda: ya saben, pistolas, escopetas, ametralladoras)pero Yami lo dudó....  
  
Y siguieron haciendo todo lo que podian con tal de entrenerse.....  
  
Y tambien, muchas veces, disfrutaban de el amor que se tenían, pero a veces. Yami tomaba la ventaja al seducir primero a Yugi para que el este a su disposición, si no. Yugi no dejaría que Yami lo penetrara siempre.  
  
Una vez en que disfrutaban de su vida sexual, fue un poco corta pero muy placentera para ambos......  
  
Después de otra actividad, ambos estaban extremadamente cansados y sudando. Ambos amantes estaban agotados, fueron a la cama, justo cuando Yami empezó a besar el cuello de Yugi, este empezó a sentirse aun mas atraído por su oscuridad...  
  
Yami dejó de besarlo en su cuello para dirijirse a sus labios, mas tarde, sin que Yugi se diera cuenta, entonces Yami empezó a besar el cuelo de Yugi y este solo empezó a gemir suavemente, Yugi no iba a dejar que Yami tuviera el mando mas de 8 veces seguidas, la ultima vez que Yugi intentó tener el mando acabó rindiéndose, pero esta vez no, no esta vez. Ahora Yugi empujó a Yami para ponerlo boca abajo y ahora fue Yugi quien beso el cuello de Yami, y ahora fue este el que empezó a gemir. Suavemente, Yami le quitó la camisa a Yugi mientras este ya se la había quitado a Yami y empezó a besar el ya marcado abdomen de su amor mientras Yami se hacía mas sensible a las acciones de su aibou, ahora Yugi fue bajando mas y mas hasta llegar y acariciar el vello de Yami, a este le encantaba la suave sensación y hasta ya estaba gimiendo de placer.  
  
Yami sorprendió a Yugi metiendo su cabeza en sus "shorts" y empezó a succionar el miembro de su amor, en respuesta, Yugi sintió un placer increíble:  
  
Yugi: mmm! Awww! Awww!  
  
Yami: dime Yugi, me amas?  
  
Yugi: Awww! Si!! si!! Sabes que si!!!!  
  
Y despues Yugi llegó a su orgasmo y Yami se retiró de donde estaba. Yami esperaba que Yugi se rindiera pero no lo hizo, ahora fue el quien esculcó debajo de sus shorts y empezó a masturbarlo.... Yami solo gritaba y gemía de placer con lo suave y sutil que era Yugi, después llegó a su orgasmo y dejó salir todo su semen. Yugi esperó a que se recuperara pero este lo sorprendió y sin que se diera cuenta, Yami penetró a Yugi y este dejó salir un repentino gemido de placer y así fue como Yami embistió a Yugi y siguieron hasta que después de 3 horas finalmente se cansaron tanto que ni se podian mover y quedaron tendidos en la cama entrelazados y con su semen saliendo de las piernas.  
  
Yugi: Yami?  
  
Yami: si, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: te amo, no se que haria sin ti..  
  
Yami: digo lo mismo, sin ti, simplemente yo no puedo existir....  
  
Y sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron dormidos...... 


	3. Un sueño muy entretenido

Expresar Mis Sentimientos parte 3:  
Aventuras y Tragedias  
  
Capítulo 3: Un sueño muy entretenido  
  
Esa misma noche, Yugi dormia placidamente mientras Yami contemplaba el bello rostro de su luz.  
  
Yami: (pensando) como puede ser alguien tan bello e inocente......  
  
Vio que a su aibou le salieron lágrimas, sonrió y apretó los puños, como si alguien le hubiera dado una noticia.  
  
Yami miro con curiosidad el rostro de Yugi y aun con curiosidad, se metió a su mente.  
  
Yami se hizo transparente para que Yugi no lo viera, pero aun así, estaba en su sueño y ahí todo podía ser posible, desde regresar a Egipto hasta viajar 1 millón de años en el futuro  
  
Vio en el sueño de Yugi, que ambos salieron del rompecabezas aun como espíritus, sus amigos podían ver que eran semi transparentes pero para los demás, eran personas normales.  
  
Pudieron estar de nuevo con sus seres queridos, todo volvió como antes, Joey se gastaba una fortuna en comida y todos le decían que el, no tenía remedio.  
  
Él (en el sueño) y su luz eran tan felices como nunca, ambos seguían amándose y además estaban con sus amigos. El tiempo pasó y todos iban creciendo (menos Yami y Yugi, claro) y también, el abuelo de Yugi iba envejeciendo más, este ya estaba cansándose y sintiéndose débil, eso podía significar una cosa: la vida de Solomón estaba acabándose.  
  
Todos estaban mas unidos que nunca, tratando de que el anciano pudiera morir tranquilo y feliz. Yugi como era de esperarse, estaba ayudando a su abuelo, con la ayuda de Yami pudieron hacer que sus deseos se cumplieran. Yugi escribió el testamento de su abuelo, este ya estaba sollozando, Yami estaba conciente de eso y aliviaba la tristeza de su amado con un calido abrazo o con un calido beso.  
  
Finalmente la muerte de Solomon Moto llegó y como era de esperarse todos lloraron, la muerte de aquel anciano era muy fuerte, él era un sabio consejero, sus ultimas palabras fueron para Yugi y para Yami, este juró proteger a su nieto hasta la muerte, Yugi recordó todo lo que hizo por su abuelo, como cuando fue al reino de los duelistas para salvarlo, los momentos en que estuvo con él..... no hubo nadie que no llorara, hasta el mismo Yami lloró (el verdadero y el de el sueño) pero el dolor de la partida de su único familiar que le quedaba no fue demasiado fuerte ya que todavía le quedaba uno, su amante, su Yami, su lindo y amado Yami.....  
  
La tienda logró salir adelante gracias a las clases que Yugi daba sobre el duelo de monstruos, la mayoría consideraba un honor que el rey de los juegos les enseñara sobre el duelo. Yugi enseñó todo lo que aprendió de su abuelo, les enseñó no solo las estrategias sino que también les enseñó sobre el corazón de las cartas, que debían luchar con el corazón.....  
  
Yugi fue invitado a una boda, también sus amigos fueron invitados.....Ryou Bakura se iba a casar. Ryou se consideraba muy afortunado ya que se iba a casar con una compañera de la escuela: Raquel. (RA-QUEL no Rebeca, no sabia que poner) Todos recordaron que Ryou se sonrojaba en clase, su compañera también se enamoró de él.  
  
La boda fue grandiosa, pero la fiesta fue la mejor, Yami disfrutó de casi todos los alimentos:  
  
Yugi: Yami, por que no pruebas las cremas?  
  
Yami: saben horrible, de todo lo que he probado en mi vida, nada supo peor que eso.  
  
Yami probó las cremas que habían (cremas que se comen, claro) había de lentejas, de elote, de champiñones.....ninguna, absolutamente ninguna le gustó. En la pista de baile, Yami y Yugi se podían imaginarse a si mismos bailando una melodía que les encantaba a ambos desde esa vez, nunca la habían escuchado hasta ahora: el tango (1) a Yami y a Yugi les encantaba el sonido del piano y el fuerte sonido del violín.  
  
Ambos cerraron sus ojos viendo en sus mentes como bailaban esa melodía....  
  
Tristan: Yami...despierta  
  
Joey: Yugi...viejo...despierta  
  
Yami y Yugi: ¿? (confundidos) what the hell?  
  
Tea: nos tenemos que ir.  
  
Yami: si, claro - este espera a que se alejen y toma a su amado besándolo apasionadamente.  
  
Yugi: mi amor, te imaginas? Bailar esa melodía?  
  
Yami: me encantaría - levanta su mano, una luz azul les pega y los instrumentos empiezan a tocar solos la adorada pieza:  
  
- la música empieza  
  
Yugi: ¿?  
  
Yami: mi amor, me concedes esta pieza?  
  
Yugi asiente y empiezan a bailar.....  
  
Mientras que afuera....  
  
Joey: y esa música?  
  
Tristan: de donde vino?  
  
Tea: hey! Donde están Yugi y Yami?  
  
Todos supieron en donde estaban.  
  
Yami y Yugi bailaban apasionados la pieza de música mientras los amigos de Yugi se metían sigilosamente al lugar  
  
Los instintos de los amantes los alertaron de los chismosos pero siguieron bailando. Sin actuar de forma extraña se fueron moviendo a un lugar en donde pudieran verlos bailar, los amigos de Yugi sabían que estos el y Yami se amaban (lo confesaron en la primera parte de la historia) pero el trío vio que sus amigos bailaban como les decía su corazón. Ya terminada la pieza ambos salieron como si nada mientras los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
Joey: vaya  
  
Tristan: al parecer, eso es lo que hace el amor, estoy impresionado  
  
Tea: estos se aman mucho, si pudieran se casarían.  
  
Joey: pero son hombres, se aman, respeto a mi amigo por que es una buena persona y un buen amigo, yo no soy uno de esos imbeciles que abandonan a sus amigos nada mas por sus acciones, no, no, no........que?  
  
Tea y Tristan estaban sorprendidos con lo que dijo Joey....  
  
Mientras el trío discutía, Yami y Yugi se fueron sin ser vistos:  
  
Yami: tus amigos son buenas personas, pero un poco chismosos.  
  
Yugi: bueno, les dio curiosidad, no los culpo.  
  
Yami: Yugi, a tus amigos no creo que les importe que nos amamos, si les importara ya nos abrían dejando desde que lo confesamos.  
  
Yugi: donde están, por cierto  
  
Yami: no deben tardar  
  
Yugi: como lo sabes?  
  
Yami: con el tiempo, aprendes a confiar en tus instintos y a como usarlos.  
  
Yugi: órale, por que no puedo hacer eso?  
  
Yami sonríe: ah, mi hikari, tan dulce e inocente como siempre, confías en ellos pero no sabes bien como usarlos.  
  
Yugi: cuento contigo para aprender?  
  
Yami le sonríe tiernamente: claro que si, mi aibou.  
  
En ese momento llegan los demás  
  
Yugi: hola!  
  
Yami: ah! DONDE Estaban?  
  
Todos se sorprendieron al saber que estos fueron vistos.  
  
Joey: Yugi....eh...  
  
Yugi sonríe: no importa, tenían curiosidad, no los culpo.  
  
Joey: ah, que buen amigo - y lo abraza-  
  
Todos, incluso Yugi se sorprendieron de que Yami no tuviera celos.  
  
Yugi: (pensando) Yami, no tienes celos?  
  
Yami: por que debería tener? -dijo pero la respuesta cambió cuando Tea le da un beso en la mejilla a Yugi-  
  
Yami: grrrrrrrr.  
  
Yugi: (pensando) ahora si tienes celos.  
  
Tea: Yugi, recuerda que seremos tus amigos pase lo que pase.  
  
Yami: ....rrrrrrrrrrr.  
  
El resto de los hombres se rió silenciosamente.  
  
Todos siguieron el camino a sus casas mientras Yami estaba perdiendo sus celos  
  
Yugi: Yami...-este voltea a verlo- si estas celoso...  
  
Yami: grrrrrr....lo se, es tu amiga. Pero aun así eres mío! -y lo besa fuertemente y de forma seductora para que Yugi lo admitiera-  
  
Yugi: ahhh -disfrutando el beso- lo se, soy tuyo y solamente tuyo y de nadie mas...  
  
Yami le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
Días después ambos se besaban mas seguido hasta que.......  
  
Yami: Maldita sea! Ya no lo soporto mas, debo dejarlo ir....  
  
Yugi: ¿? A que te refieres? Me quieres dejar? -dijo con tristeza-  
  
Yami: Yugi, amor, no es eso, nunca te dejaría, es solo que.....te casarías conmigo?  
  
Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido pero aun así, dejo que su corazón respondiera por el: si, si, POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!!  
  
Ambos se quisieron casar y lo hicieron, pero para la desgracia de Yami no pudo ser oficial pero aun así ambos se declararon a si mismos esposos. Joey y Tristan eran los padrinos mientras Tea era testigo. La boda fue de una forma muy rara, todos vestían ropa egipcia, los amigos de Yugi se sorprendieron de la fina ropa que ahora usaban, Tristan y Joey se veían como si fueran reyes de otro lugar, llevaban cosas de oro como hombreras de oro, brazaletes y otras cosas mas, Tea se veía de una forma muy bella, llevaba un vestido muy elegante que mostraba su espalda y parte de su abdomen además de una diadema (o como se llame, no se) y otras piezas de oro por doquier...  
  
Yami vestía de una forma elegante mientras que Yugi también, ambos se mostraban la parte derecha de su pecho en forma diagonal y ambos tenían adornos de oro igual que los demás....  
  
Todos estaban fascinados por la fiesta que hubo después. Como era de costumbre, Joey y Tristan mostraban sus "buenos modales" arrasando con sus alimentos...  
  
Joey y Tristan: am! Am! Am! Am! Am! (comiendo)  
  
¿?: Disculpe faraón, esas personas son sus amigos?  
  
Yami: si, no tienen...muy buenos modales pero son leales.  
  
La ceremonia era muy rara ya que el pasado y el presente estaban en la fiesta.  
  
Yugi: me gustaría que mi abuelito estuviera aquí...  
  
Yami: pero lo está, su espíritu esta entre nosotros.  
  
Yugi: tienes razón.  
  
La música del pasado y el presente estaba en aquella bella fiesta.  
  
Había un exquisito decorado y la fiesta era entretenida, hasta el Yami verdadero la estaba disfrutando.  
  
De pura coincidencia salió el tango otra vez y todos miraron impresionados a los amantes, hasta los mismos amigos de Yugi se impresionaron de nuevo, la ultima vez que los vieron no bailaron así, esta vez bailaban de una forma mas compleja, y apasionada, ambos bailaban como profesionales.....  
  
Todo se empezó a poner nubloso y entonces Yami se vio obligado a salir de ahí. Ya afuera de la mente de Yugi, Yami pudo ver que su luz estaba sonriendo, feliz por aquel bello sueño sin contar lo del abuelo, ese sueño fue grandioso.....el casarse con su Yami, eso fue grandioso.....  
  
El faraón no pudo dormir así que se fue a un sillón a meditar sobre aquel sueño:  
  
Yami: (pensando) será posible? Nos podremos casar? Digo, naturalmente es un hombre y una mujer pero amo mucho a mi hikari, le he manifestado mi amor muchas veces pero siento que todavía falta algo, será la boda? Ah! Claro, como lo pude olvidar! Estamos en el rompecabezas, todo es posible aquí, talvez no pueda resucitar a un sacerdote pero talvez si me pueda casar con el....  
  
Yami estuvo pensando en lo tanto que amaba a Yugi, no podría hacer una fiesta pero al menos se habría casado con el....  
  
El amanecer ya estaba por llegar (tiempo del rompecabezas) cuando Yami pudo sentir el antojo de Yugi por un bocadillo delicioso.  
  
Yami con gusto fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Yugi: mmm (soñoliento)....snif...snif....mmm, que huele tan bien? -Yugi va con curiosidad a la cocina y besa sorpresivamente a su Yami.  
  
Yugi: hola, que haces?  
  
Yami: oh nada, solo el desayuno - y lo pone en la mesa-  
  
Yugi: (pensando) mmm, que rico! - y empieza a arrasar con la comida-  
  
Yami: no! No otra vez! Abiou! No te lo acabes! - y también empieza a comer todo-  
  
Ambos terminaron cansados por el esfuerzo que hicieron, momentos después siguieron su rutina diaria, Yugi creyó que ese iba a ser un "día" normal pero en realidad no sabia que Yami tenía otros planes.....  
  
Desde la tarde, Yugi estaba sospechando sobre la rara actutid de Yami, este estuvo todo el día sonriendo, naturalmente Yami solo sonería cuando Yugi le decía cumplidos o cosas sobre el amor entre ellos dos......  
  
La noche ya no tardaba en llegar cuando finalmente Yami decidió hacer que el bello sueño que Yugi tuvo en la mañana se hiciera finalmente realidad.......  
  
Yugi: Yami, que tienes, te sientes bien?  
  
Yami: si, es solo que quiero decirte algo, aibou  
  
Yugi: ¿? Que es?  
  
Yami: Yugi, (y se inca para llegar a la altura de su Yugi) mi amor, te casarías conmigo?  
  
Yugi abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, nunca pensó que ese momento iba a llegar, ahora ese iba a ser un momento digno de recordar...  
  
Yugi: si, claro que si. -en ese momento fueron hacia el balcón en donde estaba la imagen mágica del antiguo Egipto-  
  
Yami: Yugi, estoy ante ti y mis dioses para jurar mi promesa que siempre te amaré, protegeré y te cuidaré por siempre. Cuando te conocí me enamoré de ti, pero como el tiempo fue avanzando, mi amor hacia ti creció mas y mas hasta que te declaré mi amor, mis palabras son sinceras, te amo y te amaré pase lo que pase. (sonriendo cariñosamente)  
  
Yugi: (sonriendo) Yami -tomando las manos del faraón- desde que fuiste faraón nos enamoramos y nos amamos pero fuimos separados, ahora no te quiero perder otra vez, te amo y siempre te amaré no importa lo que pase.  
  
Yami: Yugi, me aceptas a mi, Yami como tu esposo?  
  
Yugi: claro que si, y tu Yami, me aceptas a mi, Yugi como tu esposo?  
  
`````````fuera del sueño.....`````` ` Yugi: mmm? Que que? (ve a Yami dormido) Oh no, fue un sueño, bueno, fue uno muy bueno... Ojalá se haga realidad algun dia.....  
  
Yugi se acurruca en el pecho de Yami y vuelve a dormir...... 


End file.
